


Steve Rogers is kinkier than you think

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, BDSM, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Randomness, Steve will try anything once, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony is awful with relationships, Tony is such a bottom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony likes Steve. Steve likes Tony. Which seems perfect until Tony starts thinking of every single way he could fuck things up between them.So he tells him a little white lie about why they can't date.But how was he supposed to know Steve would take it so seriously.





	

“Listen, Steve, I’m sorry but we would just never work out.” He says for probably the hundredth time.

He was beyond exhausted trying to convince Steve that the two of them shouldn’t date. And it was especially tiring since every inch of him was telling him to throw caution to the wind and just do it already. Or at least do him.

He’d had a crush on Steve since pretty much the moment they met, even when they were fighting and yelling he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous his azure eyes were and how that shirt clung to him in all the right ways.

But since then, it’d only gotten worse. Now that they were friends, he noticed so many more things about Steve that made him love in, from his kindness to his courage to his completely unabashed giggle he did when he was watching a Disney movie.

So although he wanted more than anything in the world to date Steve, he knew he couldn’t do that to him. He’d ruined every relationship he’d ever been in and he couldn’t risk losing Steve because he was a fuck up.

“Tony, I know all the good and bad things about you, what could possibly be so bad that you won’t even give us a shot?” Steve asks, his big blue eyes pleading.

A sudden lightbulb went off in his brain.

“Sex stuff.” He blurts out, watching as Steve tries to withhold a laugh.

“Sex stuff?” Steve asks, biting his cheek to not giggle. Why did he have to look so cute while he did that?

“Yep. I have… kinks. Some would even say fetishes. Dirty, dirty stuff. And uh yeah, that’s all that does it for me, so it would be an issues.” He says, trying to keep his face straight. Sure, every so often he delved into some kinky stuff, but as far as Steve needed to know, he was a full blown sex freak.

It was for his own good, really.

“Like what?” Steve asks with a smirk.

“Dirty, filthy stuff, I wouldn’t want to defile your virgin ears with it.” Tony says, wondering why he wouldn’t let this go.

“Tony, I grew up in Brooklyn, you’d be surprised what I’ve heard.” Steve says with a stern expression as he crosses his arms.

“Fine, fine, but only because you’re making me do this. I’m really into… BDSM.” He says, spotting someone’s (Clint’s) copy of 50 shades of grey.

“BDSM?” Steve asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What can I say, I’m a total sub. Whips, chains, it all excites me.” He says, realizing a little too late he was quoting Rihanna.

“Oh, I had no idea.” Steve says, his expression serious.

“Well I try to keep it quiet, I’m sure you understand why. And I hope you’ll keep this to yourself.” He says awkwardly patting Steve’s arm. He quickly turns on his heal and walks away, trying to ignore every part of him telling him to go back.

But he has to do this, because for all the times he fucked up, at least he knows he did this right.

 

“JARVIS, hold every call and text for the next 12 hours, as far as the world is concerned I am nonexistent. I don’t care who or what is trying to destroy the world, I’m gone.” He says as steps off the elevator. 

He’d been trapped in meetings all day, with his mind running over his conversation with Steve over and over again. He imagined all the ways it could have gone, the future they could have had. But then his mind ran over all the ways he could have fucked it up and all the mistakes he’d made before.

So he was exhausted, to say the least.

And more than ready to hide away from the world for the rest of the night.

He sighs as he gets to his bedroom door, hoping by tomorrow that doing the right thing will seem like it was a good idea.

That is until he opens the door and realizes he made a huge, huge mistake.

“Hey Tony.” Steve says softly, standing there in nothing but a pair of leather pants. Different whips and toys are scattered around the room, along with a variety of handcuffs, blindfolds, and holy shit, are those restraints?

“I- What- I… Huh?” He mutters out, his eyes flitting around the room but always coming back to Steve’s body.

“Well I thought about what you said the other day and thought I’d do some research. There’s a little bit of everything here so I’m sure you’ll find something to your liking. Unless you just want me to do whatever’s to my liking.” Steve says with a smirk as he takes a step towards him.

“Holy…. Fuck Steve-“ He starts, his mind still struggling.

“Tony, I know you have this image in your head of me as some innocent kid, but trust me, I’m not as pure as you think and I’ll try almost anything once. As long as its with you.” Steve says with a smile as he steps close to him. “So if you want me to fuck you, bite you, pin you down as you beg for it, I’m down.”

“I lied.” He blurts out, seeing the confusion clouding Steve’s face. “I’m not into BDSM. I just said that because I’m scared of hurting you. Which is ridiculous to say to you when you’re the one holding a whip.” 

“Tony, what are you talking about? Why would you hurt me?” Steve asks gently, placing the whip down on the ground and taking his hands in his.

“I wouldn’t mean to, its just what always happens. I start seeing someone, its fine for a while, but in the end I always fuck things up. Its just what I do.” He says, hearing the emotion well up in his voice.

“Tony.” Steve says softly as he hugs him, holding him tightly against his bare chest. “I know you’re not perfect. You always say the wrong thing and never sleep enough and cheat at Jenga-“

“I do not!” He mutters out against Steve’s chest.

“And you’re brilliant and you’re amazing and I am in love with you. I am in love with you entirely, for all the good reasons and all the bad ones. And we might fight and get mad at each other and drive each other totally crazy, but the one thing I know is that you can’t fuck it up. You can’t fuck us up. And I don’t care how long it takes me to convince you or what crazy thing I have to do, I’m going to prove to you that’d we’d be good together.” Steve says, holding him so tightly Tony feels himself melting into his embrace.

“Okay.” Tony whispers.

“Okay?” Steve asks, pulling away slightly to look at his face.

“I think you’re going to realize this is a mistake and I’m going to fuck this up and this could all crash and burn, but okay. Let’s do this.” He says, feeling a smile grow on his face despite himself.

“Tony Stark, that was the most romantic proposal I have ever heard.” Steve says with a laugh. 

“Maybe this will help.” Tony says as he grabs Steve’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. And holy fuck, Tony had kissed tons of people before (he probably shouldn’t mention that) but this blew them all out of the water. It was hot and passionate and made his knees tremble till they felt like jello.

“And here I thought I was supposed to be the dominant one.” Steve says with a laugh as they break away to breathe.

“I know I said that I was joking when I said this was a kink of mine, but you’re quickly making it one.” Tony says as he takes another look at Steve.

“Oh really? Well it’d be a shame to let it go to waste.” Steve says with a laugh as he eyes the whip he’d put down earlier.

“It really would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
